


Time Waits for No One

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, New Year's Eve, Pre-Slash, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2147181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Time Waits for No One

Harry had never cared much for parties and balls, especially when he was expected to dance. Thankfully, he was actually on duty and charged with keeping the New Year's revelers from destroying the Ministry so therefore had to decline offers of drink and dance.

There were many Aurors undercover throughout the ballroom but Harry, of course, was too well known for undercover work. Instead he kept his eyes and ears open as he mingled, catching two different Weasleys trying to spike the punch.

"Honestly, Arthur," he said to the second, who had the shame to blush as he backed slowly away from the punchbowl. 

Ron and Hermione danced and there was much applause as much from Ron not stepping on her toes, Harry thought, as from Hermione's grace even while seven months pregnant.

When the music stopped, Harry brought Hermione a glass of water, her cheeks pink with exertion.

"Thank you." She drank half the water without pause. "Though now I'll need to pee in five minutes." They both laughed.

"You look radiant," Harry said and she blushed.

"Nonsense."

"It's true," Ron said stepping up beside her and pressing a kiss to her temple. To Harry, he said, "Where's _my_ drink?"

Harry cocked his head toward the bar. "Get one yourself, mate." Ron grinned and flashed two fingers at him as he headed to the bar. 

"You look rather dashing yourself, Auror Potter," Hermione said adjusting the collar of his robes. "If I wasn't taken…"

"And I wasn't gay." Harry laughed. Hermione smiled softly and squeezed his arm.

"You'll find someone." Harry frowned when her eyes left his and peered over his left shoulder, brows furrowing slightly. 

"What?"

She looked back at him and a knowing grin spread across her face. "In fact, I think your 'someone' just arrived."

Harry snapped his head around and watched as Severus Snape—looking absolutely _divine_ in perfectly fitted black dress robes—stood at the top of the stairs and scanned the room.

"Be brave, Auror Potter," Hermione said softly and gave him a push just as his eyes locked with Snape's. "It's time you went after what you want."

Though Harry knew Occlumency and Legilimency didn't work at this distance somehow he felt as if Snape knew his every last, perverted thought down to the erotic dream he'd had the night before.

"Headmaster," Harry said, inclining his head respectfully when was finally within speaking distance.

"Auror Potter." Snape looked at him appraisingly and Harry kept his head held high. "On duty on New Year's Eve? Surely you could have arranged to have the evening to yourself."

"I'm certain I could have, yes." Harry looked around the ballroom. "Though I do rather enjoy being the sober one when everyone else is getting pissed. It's entertaining." 

Snape snorted. "You don't expect me to believe that?"

"Why not?" Harry asked, puzzled.

"You enjoy being the center of attention. That's the reason you come to these events, even under the auspices of the Aurors." Harry heard the challenge in Snape's voice and clenched his jaw, exhaling through his nose before he replied. He should have known it was a mistake to try and approach Snape.

"You of all people should know that's not the case. Good evening, Snape." Harry spun away from Snape, wanting to put as much distance as he could between them. He decided he must be some sort of masochist to have feelings for someone that clearly held him in contempt. 

A hand grabbed his arm and suddenly several Aurors materialized, one of whom reached for Snape, who nearly growled in response.

"It's all right, Shaw," Harry said and the man let go of Snape's arm. "The Headmaster and I will step outside to finish our conversation. Give me ten minutes?"

"Of course," Shaw and the other Aurors stepped back and Harry made for the door, not even looking to see if Snape was following him until he pulled the door open and held it open for Snape. Though the cold night air felt good against his heated skin, without a cloak he'd get chilled, so he cast a mild warming charm on himself.

"Do not think you can order me around," Snape said as soon as the door was closed. 

"I believe I just did." Before Snape could say anything in reply, Harry continued, "For someone that accused me of wanting to be the center of attention, you certainly made a scene."

"I believe your men were the ones that made a scene." The two of them stood staring, neither giving an inch.

"Look, Snape," Harry finally said, exasperated, "I get that you don't want to be on friendly terms with me. It was my mistake to keep trying to contact you, to try and make amends. But I won't have you making a fool of me in my work. I am here tonight to ensure the safety of the guests of the Ministry."

Snape's expression was inscrutable as ever. Harry only recognised rage and anguish on his face, the latter only from seeing his memories, something Harry would never forget. 

Taking a calming breath, Harry felt his heart clench, his decision made. "I'm sorry to have troubled you, Headmaster, with my desire to put the past behind us. I'll be sure not to cross your path again if it's in my power to do so."

When Snape _still_ said nothing, Harry turned to go back inside. Hand on the door, time seemed to slow as Harry heard his name, said for the first time softly, without hatred. 

"Harry…"

He didn't turn around but he also didn't open the door. Most people would have given up hope by now, but Harry knew that Snape stopping him meant something. It had to.

Snape's boots clacked on the stone as he stepped closer. Harry's Auror instincts told him he had his back to the 'enemy' but his heart and mind knew Snape would never physically harm him. 

That was the only thing he was certain of when it came to Snape.

Another step. 

Harry's hands were sweating. Snape was no more than a foot behind him now as Harry could smell the particular scent of the man. Finally, after what felt like hours but had only been minutes, Snape began to speak.

"In my life, never have the fates blessed me. Often the single thing I desired most was taken or kept from me. My nature makes me cautious. Suspicious."

Harry shut his eyes, letting Snape's voice wash over him. It was an interrogation technique to let the suspect keep talking until he gave himself away and while a younger Harry would have interrupted, this one wasn't about to keep Snape from finishing what he'd started.

"I found it very difficult to believe you could so easily dismiss our mutual animosity and I continued to search for the reason you would do this to me, offer the one thing I wanted most in the world."

Biting the inside of his cheek, Harry slowly turned away from the door and toward Snape. His head was bowed, long hair hiding his face. Harry watched as Snape tipped his head back, released a long shuddering breath. His eyes opened and he blinked when he saw Harry was now watching him.

"I thought perhaps I'd given myself away." He looked straight at Harry as he spoke. "That you knew what my feelings were toward you and planned to humiliate me."

"No," Harry whispered. "I'd never—" Snape held up a hand to cut him off.

"You must understand, Harry…" Snape stopped and looked away, seemingly unable to continue, and all of Harry's restraint was gone. He reached for Snape's hand and squeezed it gently. Snape looked down to where their hands were joined and Harry laced their fingers together. 

"I do understand, _Severus_." Harry tried the name out on his tongue and rather liked the sound. "I understand completely."

A loud knock shattered the moment. "Potter? Everything all right?"

Harry brought his and Severus's joined hands to his face and brushed Severus's knuckles against his cheek.

"Fine, Shaw. Give me two minutes."

"Got it," Shaw replied.

"I need to get back to work." Harry wanted nothing less at the moment but he did have a responsibility.

"Indeed. I daresay you've lingered too long." Severus began to pull his hand free of Harry's but Harry clenched it tight.

"Please tell me that tomorrow I won't have imagined this," Harry said, knowing his voice betrayed his emotion. "I don't think I could bear it."

"You are able to withstand any adversity," Severus said stepping up close, their robes brushing. "I've seen it with my own eyes."

Harry blinked and grinned. "Was that a compliment?" 

"I believe you've finally earned it, Auror Potter." Severus's lips twitched then only a moment later, he masked his features once more, the façade he wore for all and sundry hiding his true face.

Opening the door, Harry held it for Severus and they walked back into the main ballroom. 

"When will we—"

"I shall send you an owl, Potter." Severus's voice was firm but Harry knew it was more formality than anything.

Harry nodded and Severus turned, robes swishing behind him. Harry watched his dark head of hair until he was lost in the crowd. Harry turned and saw Shaw standing there looking at him. Determined not to blush, Harry cast _Tempus_. Eleven o'clock.

"Send a detail to do a quick sweep of the building." Shaw nodded his head once and strode toward the cluster of Aurors who had been watching Harry, though pretending not to be. 

Once they scattered, Harry surveyed the partygoers and smiled. Perhaps things were looking up for the New Year after all.


End file.
